1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that are generally not rechargeable, secondary batteries are dischargeable and rechargeable. Secondary batteries are often used as energy sources for mobile devices, such as mobile phones and laptops. Recently, much research has been conducted to use the secondary batteries in electric automobiles and hybrid automobiles as an alternative energy source that can replace fossil fuels.